What the hell happened last night?
by Kaz5
Summary: It's the boys' turn to wake up after their alter egos' morning activity (sequel for 'Who slept with who last night?), another YAOI, SatoshiDaisuke, DarkKrad.


the story is actually a sequel to 'Who slept with who last night?!' but you don't have to read that one to understand (although I might suggest you to read that one first g)

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Satoshi x Daisuke, Dark x Krad, yaoi, lime-ish, fluff (therefore OOC is legal!! g), PG-13  
special thanks to Tiggy for beta effort and loads of D.N.Angel scans *grins* 

* * * * * 

**What the hell happened last night?!  
by Kaz Misaki** (kazutaka@otakumail.com)

  
Hiwatari Satoshi tried to open his eyes, but somehow they wouldn't cooperate. It must be the lack of blood, he thought dimly. He tried to sit up but found himself failing. Funny, his low blood pressure had never affected him like this before. Sure, sometimes after long consecutive nights trying to capture the legendary thief, Dark Mousy, he felt tired. But definitely not like this. 

Satoshi tried to roll onto his side, and then realized that he wasn't alone. Something -- or more precisely, someone -- was settled beside him; someone who's arm he'd been using as a pillow -- probably for the whole night. And then he saw the shade of red everywhere.... Red hair... 

Oh my... 

He was in bed with Niwa Daisuke. 

He stared at Niwa's face for a long minute, studying the contours he was so familiar with. And then suddenly, the red haired boy twitched his nose before stirring a little, resting his head against Satoshi's. The young detective edged away so his dream wouldn't fade away. But he wondered if dreams were supposed to smell so sweet... 

And then he remembered the biology project, the accident that happened to Saehara, the sake, the... -- damn -- he remembered the kiss. That wasn't exactly the thing that made him so upset. The worst part was not remembering what happened _ after_ the kiss. 

So he made an investigation. He crept his hand down his body, seeking a clue whether he'd just slept there with Niwa, or... 

Crap. He wasn't wearing his underwear... He'd forgotten something _really_ important... 

And then he turned to check his sleeping classmate. The sweet, adorable face looking so peaceful in sleep. Daisuke, too, didn't seem to be wearing anything under the blanket. Satoshi groaned in annoyance. What the hell happened last night?! 

_'Krad'_ He tried to call his alter ego. The blond haired demon would be the last person he would ask for help. But he needed to know what had happened last night. And Krad would be the only person who knew. Hopefully. 

_'Krad? Are you awake?'_

_'Hmm?'_ The blond only stirred a little, mumbling something afterwards. 

_'What happened last night? After I got home from Saehara's place?'_ Satoshi asked quickly, not too satisfied with the sleepy answer Krad was giving him. 

_''m worn out... so tired... wanna sleep some more...'_

Satoshi blinked. Well, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for from the ice demon. _'Krad? Are you drunk?!'_

_'G'away... 'm trying to get some rest...'_

Frowning deeper, Satoshi asked for the last time. _'What the hell happened last night?! And you better answer me!'_

_'I SAID GO AWAY!! AND WHY DON'T YOU TRY ASKING THAT THIEF WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!'_ Krad snapped in an annoyed tone; and then added, _'And especially what he did to me!'_

The answer was more than shocking for the young detective. He tried to sit up and once again found himself failing. He fell back to the bed with a low thud, completely forgetting that Niwa was leaning against his head, and that he was using Niwa's arm as a pillow. 

The smaller boy stirred; ruby eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on his surroundings against the light that slanted in from the window. Suddenly, Niwa looked up at him and their eyes met. Satoshi just stared at him, not knowing what else he could do in this kind of situation. 

"Hi--Hiwatari-kun?!" He heard Niwa splutter the words, completely aghast, or at least that's what Hiwatari thought. Well, he could hardly blame him for feeling so surprised… 

He tilted his head, fighting the headache and trying to stay calm like his normal self. "Good morning, Niwa."

* * * * *

Something was wrong... 

Something was definitely wrong… 

Niwa Daisuke was trying to think about what it might be as he felt something settled on top of his arm; something soft, like fur... It's probably With again, Daisuke smiled silently. But since when did With smell quite so good? Like a mixture of mint and vanilla. Had his mom been experimenting with a new shampoo on With again? 

Following the scent, Daisuke snuggled closer to his pillow. Funny, since when did his pillow feel so warm in the morning? But he wasn't going to complain now as he snuggled even closer to the warmth, all the while smelling the fragrance from With's fur. And then the bed shifted as something moved beside him, and with a low thud, that something fell down again, right on his arm. 

Wait, since when exactly had With grown so heavy?! 

With much effort, Daisuke opened his eyes; pitifully at first, and then after his eyes adapted to the light, he could finally see what exactly was lying beside him. His eyes met a pair of blue; the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. More beautiful than any blue he'd been using for his paintings. And then he recognized the owner of those deep blue eyes. 

Daisuke gaped like a fish as he found himself in a strange room, a strange bed, and with Hiwatari Satoshi, who only stared at him with the same creepy expression he always had on his face. 

"Hi--Hiwatari-kun?!" He tried not to sound too panicked. 

"Good morning, Niwa." 

The red haired boy gulped, blushing as he saw Hiwatari just lying there beside him, staring at him with those blue eyes. "Uhm..." he started, "...Why did we..? How did I? And you--?!" 

"I don't know," the other replied calmly, not moving from his spot next to Daisuke. 

Daisuke blushed even more. Hiwatari looked so cute without his glasses, but of course he already knew that. But why on earth was he in bed with the detective? Could it be that Dark and Hiwatari-kun... Oh noooo... don't go there, Daisuke! 

"Uh--oh..." he tried again, "what happened?" he asked stupidly, hoping that at least Hiwatari would change his expression. 

"I want to know that too," the blue haired boy answered calmly, eyes not even blinking. 

Daisuke smiled pitifully, sweatdropping in front of the other boy in a very embarrassing position. He realized that they were still face-to-face, lying on the bed. One of Hiwatari's legs rested on his, not moving. His own arm was still behind Hiwatari's neck, also not moving. The worst part was when he realized his state of undress, as well as Hiwatari's. 

"Uhm-- would you mind moving a little...?" Daisuke asked with a nervous smile. 

"Mm..." Hiwatari tried to sit up, but his head barely left the pillow _and_ Daisuke's arm. "Can't... my head hurts. What about you?" 

Daisuke shifted a little, tried to sit up and failed. And then the awful feeling in his head started to take control. "What happened? My head feels so heavy... Did Krad fight with Dark again?" he finally asked, questioning the circumstances that might have caused all this mess. 

"I'm afraid it's because of that sake we had yesterday at Saehara's." 

Daisuke blinked. Yeah, that's right, he started to remember. Saehara and his stupid sake! He couldn't go home because his mother would kill him if she saw her son drunk, so he accepted Hiwatari's offer to come to his apartment and stay for the night. So, this was Hiwatari Satoshi's apartment... no wonder it looked familiar, he'd come here not so long ago, hadn't he? 

And then Daisuke tried to remember what happened after the sake. He'd called home, saying that he would be staying at a friend's house, so that his mother wouldn't be mad at him when he got home today. And then he remembered Hiwatari offered him aspirin; but the blue-eyed boy never did get it from the kitchen because Daisuke started to get really dizzy and kept sagging to the floor. So Hiwatari helped him to the bed, and then he fell again, and then... 

Oh My God... 

And then he kissed Hiwatari Satoshi... 

Blushing, he looked up to see the same creepy expression still in place. How did Hiwatari manage to look like that anyway?! So cute and creepy at the same time?! Not fair! 

"Would you mind asking Dark about what happened last night?" Hiwatari asked suddenly, tilting his head a little. 

Daisuke blinked. "Huh?!" 

"I tried to ask Krad but I guess he's too tired... So it's probably a good idea to ask Dark," Hiwatari explained. "Can you do that, Niwa-kun?" 

The red head thought for a long second, "Well... I suppose so..." He smiled meekly and concentrated to call his alter ego. 

_'Dark! Oi, Daaaark!'_ He rolled his eyes when he didn't get any answer from the purple-haired thief. _'Daaark, are you there? I'm in BIG trouble!!!'_

_'Huh?! What?! Who's in trouble?!'_ the thief jumped from his slumber and asked sleepily. 

_'ME! Didn't you see what a mess I'm trapped in?!' _The redhead glared, and gestured to the blue-eyed boy who was waiting for an answer. _'Now you better tell me what happened last night between me and Hiwatari after we got drunk!'_

Dark chuckled evilly and curled back up. '_Heh, curious, aren't we? Well, what do you think happened?! The sake, the kiss... Aww, Dai-chan, you finally got somewhere... Now let me get back to sleep in peace... Not to worry, I won't tell Emiko or the Harada twins,'_ the thief added with a wink. 

Daisuke blushed furiously, gaping. _'You can't possibly mean that... I mean, I thought... Well, I thought...'_

The thief yawned and laughed. _'What did you think happened anyway, Dai-chan?!' _ he asked curiously, turning into a sitting position. 

_'I thought you and Hiwatari slept together,'_ Daisuke burst out and blushed. 

_'Huh?!'_ Dark's purple eyes widened, jaw dropping. _'Mwahahaha... Dai-chaaaaaan...!!' _Dark rolled to the ground, laughing until tears streamed down his face. _'You think that me and the creepy boy... Mwahahaha... I mean... come on... Mwahahah...'_

_'Shut up,'_ Daisuke growled. '_Well, what am I supposed to think? I woke up with nothing on and limbs all tangled up with Hiwatari's. Somebody must've done THAT last night!!' _he accused. 

_'And you think directly of me, tsk tsk tsk, Dai-chan...'_ Dark wiggled his finger and shook his head. _'Well, can't blame you if you're jealous, though. The creepy boy does look sexy, doesn't he?!'_

Daisuke's face turned even redder and he shook his head. Peering at Hiwatari who was still watching him, he felt like melting into water. "So, what is it?" The detective asked him with a low tone, "What does he say?" 

"Uhm--nothing yet..." Daisuke answered meekly, smiling nervously under Hiwatari's gaze. And then he could hear Dark's chuckle in the background, _'I told you he's sexy...'_

Daisuke turned to his alter ego and glared dangerously. _'I never said that he's not...'_

The legendary thief chortled, _'Heh, yeah... so's his alter ego. Shit, Krad is soooo damn sexy... with his hair down and all... especially when he's purring like a cat and--'_

_'What did you say?' _Daisuke frowned at the mention of the ice demon's name. 

_'Huh? What? What did I say?'_

_'Are you saying that IT WAS YOU AND KRAD WHO SLEPT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT?!'_

Wincing, the thief closed his ears. _'Did I say that? I didn't say that I had sex with Krad...'_

_'YOU HAD SEX WITH KRAD?!'_

_'Darn... I said the wrong thing again...' _Dark mumbled and rolled onto his side, feigning sleep. 

_'Come back here, you sex maniac!! You had sex with Krad of all people! Krad! For God's sake!!'_

Dark sat back up, looking annoyed. _'Hey! You kissed that creepy bastard last night, and then you turned into me and he turned into Krad. So we thought, what the heck, let's just continue what you guys would have done... Although I don't really remember that part... We were too drunk and all that...'_

Daisuke scowled at that. _'I wasn't going to do anything! And what do you mean you don't really remember that part?!'_

_'Well, it sorta like, happened without us realizing, unfortunately...'_ the thief pouted, but then his lips formed a wide, satisfied smile. _'As for this morning, that was a totally different thing...'_

_'WHAT happened this morning?' _

_'Didn't I mention it before? We woke up and decided to have a rerun of a few things we'd forgotten from last night, and--'_

_'ARGH! I don't want to hear any of that!'_ Daisuke cut the thief's words off before he'd be able to go into all the details of what had happened between him and the maniacal blond. 

The thief smirked, _'Hey! I didn't you hear complaining about waking up beside the creepy boy earlier! Okay, you can have the cute little detective while I get that evil but sexy blond, deal?'_

_'But... but... you slept with Krad!!'_ Daisuke was still frantic. 

_'Heh, you're repeating yourself...'_

"You slept with Krad!!" Daisuke exclaimed, not realizing that he had said the last words out loud. 

"Dark what?" A voice startled him and he finally looked up to see Hiwatari staring at him incredulously, "…Are you saying that Dark and Krad..." 

Cursing himself, Daisuke could only nod. Peals of laughter could be heard in the back of his mind.

* * * * *

_'You slept with Dark? The thief?!'_ Satoshi muttered half-heartedly and heard the blonde wake up at the sudden question. _'Krad, you better have a good explanation for this...'_

Krad yawned. _'Since when do I have to explain things to you?!' _he snapped and then grinned. _'It was probably the sake anyway... I think it had some kind of aphrodisiac in it, you know... I would never do that otherwise... Well, except for this morning...'_

_'This morning? You mean... you did it last night and also... this morning?'_

_'Uh-huh, sorry about the bed, Satoshi-sama... but I know you'll appreciate waking up with Niwa this morning.' _Krad shrugged and rolled over to get back to his slumber. _'You know you should give Inspector Saehara a raise for this.'_

The young commander thought about that for a while, _'Well, as long as he didn't drink it during work, I suppose...'_

_'Good thinking, boy, now let me get back to sleep. Twice in one night is pretty exhausting if you get to be bottom all the time... I think we should take turns next time...'_

Satoshi ignored the rest of the ice demon's words, especially the use of the words 'next time', and turned back to a very flushed Niwa Daisuke. It seemed that Dark had told him very clearly what had happened last night and the reason why they'd woken up in bed together. Well, Satoshi thought vaguely, at least that meant that he hadn't forgotten anything important about last night, because nothing did happen between him and Niwa. Unfortunately… 

"Krad said that the sake must have contained some aphrodisiac and it really messed things up..." Satoshi explained in the best way he could. "Somehow it was too strong and it affected the two of them too, I suppose..." 

"Oh," Niwa smiled meekly. He was so cute when he did that, Satoshi thought dimly. "That explains everything... The terrible headache, the kiss--oh!" 

Satoshi repressed the urge to smile as he saw Niwa's face turn a bright shade of pink when he mentioned the kiss. So the boy did remember the kiss. Now, he was a bit disappointed that nothing had happened between him and Niwa. With the remnants of his strength, he shifted his head so he could bury his face in the mass of red hair. 

"It seems like I won't be able to move for quite a while, Niwa. Do you mind if we sleep in this kind of position until at least... this afternoon?" 

Niwa blushed furiously but nodded anyway, "Uhm--I'm kinda tired too... so..." 

Smiling finally, Satoshi leaned forward to kiss the other boy's forehead; he had the chance to see the ruby eyes widen before he closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Niwa." 

"You too, Hiwatari-kun..." 

Sometime after that, Satoshi thought he felt Niwa shift a little and snuggle against him; he could feel the warmth of the smaller boy's breath on his shoulder. But it must've been a dream. Smiling, he returned the gesture and wrapped his arm around Niwa's body, feeling the boy curl against him.

-owari-

* * * * *

Ohhhh boy... I'm such a hentai... __ Well, no one ever complained about that, not yet... 


End file.
